


Unlikely Beginning

by AmeliaDarkholme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDarkholme/pseuds/AmeliaDarkholme
Summary: It all began with a meeting with her nephew’s principal.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, like 90% of us all, I've fallen in love with The Old Guard :P I haven't read the comics, but I really plan to read them. But this is an alternate universe anyway, so... Yeah. This story, as I've mentioned before, is an AU. It's set in modern times, and they're not immortal. Just normal people like us. Living a domestic life. I really hope you guys like this :D
> 
> Also, thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta Oksana Polastri, who edited this mess for me. So, if you guys still find mistakes, it's all on me. Because I couldn't stop making last minutes changes :P And thanks to purpleperdi too for reminding me of an important detail about Catholicism! I have it all fixed now ehehe
> 
> If you guys see another error I have made that I should fix, please tell me about it. I really don't mind😊
> 
> Happy reading, guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't have to say this but recent events forced me to do something I feel like I shouldn't have to do.
> 
> Yes, I am a Muslim. Yes, I know and understand Islam. Yes, there are a lot of things I wrote here based on my experiences, or the experiences of people I know, on the struggles of being a Muslim.
> 
> If you want to discuss about Islam with me, feel free to visit my tumblr (ofqueensandwitches) and message me.

> Dear Mr/Mrs Jones
> 
> I regret to inform you that Joseph Jones has been suspended from Lakeshore High School. He has been suspended for violating the following rules in the student code of conduct:
> 
>   1. Getting into physical fights with his fellow classmate, Nicholas Smith, since the first week of school. What happened today, however, was the last straw, because both Joseph and Nicholas had completely destroyed the biology lab during their fight.
>   2. Calling his biology teacher, Steven Merrick, a ‘pathetic excuse of a nutless monkey’ when Mr Merrick gave him detention. This insult, unfortunately, was the only reason Joseph and Nicholas stopped fighting each other because, apparently, this was something they agreed on.
> 

> 
> The suspension will begin on Monday and last for 5 days before Joseph will be permitted to return to school. You are requested to come to the school on Friday at 4.00 PM for a conference with myself, Nicholas’ parents and Mr Merrick to discuss Joseph and Nicholas’ suspension and behaviour.
> 
> Thank you for your attention,
> 
> James Copley
> 
> Principal of Lakeshore High School

* * *

"I'm sorry, Andy," Joe said quietly as they walked out of the principal’s office together. He might be stubborn as a mule, but they both knew that he was really a good boy.

"It's fine," Andy replied, shrugging as she put her aviator sunglasses on, headed for the parking lot. "Although it was pretty out of character for you to get in a fight, I understand that growing boys need to get out all that pent up teenage angst somehow. I recall Booker was just as bad, back when we were teenagers. I'm actually rather pleased that you chose fighting instead of sex. That was what Booker and I did."

"Okay, that was TMI, auntie," Joe grumbled, his dark cheeks flushing red. "I do not need to know about your sexcapades. Or Booker's. _Especially_ Booker's."

Andy shrugged, biting back a grin. "Aw, don't tell me you're secretly a prude, kid. I get that you're only fourteen, but come _on_. A hot stud like you? You must have a long line of girls clamoring for your attention."

"Fuck off, woman."

"Or _boys_ , perhaps? You know I don't judge. I like both too."

_"Aunt Andy."_

"Alright, alright,” Andy laughed, waving her hand in mock surrender. “I'll shut up now."

Joe rolled his eyes, a small pout on his face. "Well, thank you.”

Andy couldn't help it. Letting out a soft chuckle, she reached forward to ruffle the boy's hair. At fourteen, he was almost as tall as she was. Granted, she was taller than average for a woman. Looking at Joe now, she could hardly believe that only ten years prior, he'd become her responsibility after the death of his parents, who were Andy's sister and brother-in-law. They'd died in a car crash, and Joe was incredibly lucky to survive with only a broken arm as the worst of his injuries. It hadn't been easy for Joe to have such a drastic change in his life. At only four years old, he'd lost both of his parents and had to live a completely new and different life with his aunt. For the first year of their life together, both Andy and Joe walked on eggshells around each other. Andy was terrified that she'd do something wrong that would hurt her nephew, and Joe didn't want to get too attached to Andy for fear that one day he'd lose her too. There was also the fact that the both of them were just so... _different._ And Andy wasn't talking about their mannerism. She was talking about how she was raised an atheist and he a Muslim. There were a lot of things Andy had to learn about just to make sure that Joe would feel comfortable staying with her; like how he woke up woke up at ungodly hours in the morning to pray, how he'd try (and fail) to spend a whole month fasting, how he'd ask her to drive him to a mosque for his Friday prayers, et cetera, et cetera. The usual Muslim rituals. It was a long and tiring year for the both of them, but on the first anniversary of Joe's parents' death, things finally turned out for the better. They had a heart to heart conversation that ended in tearful laughs and comforting hugs. For a four year old, he was surprisingly mature beyond his years.

Andy never said it out loud, but when Joe, at age ten, shyly told her that he wanted to take _her_ name, changing his name from Yusuf Al-Kaysani to Joseph _Jones,_ Andy was nearly brought to tears.

She never admitted it to anyone but her cousin Booker, but she would kill for Joe. If she had to.

"Mrs Jones!" a voice called, a woman's.

In unison, both Andy and Joe turned around towards the voice. A woman was power-walking toward them, with a teenage boy scowling behind her. It took Andy a moment, after a quick glance at the murder in Joe’s eyes, to realise that the boy was Nicholas Smith. That would mean that the woman was his mother. Andy didn’t have the chance to really look at either of them when they were in Mr Copley’s office, too busy dividing her attention between listening to the principal and watching Joe, who was scowling the whole time. Now that she took the time to really observe the boy who had given her nephew a swollen eye and a bleeding nose, she couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful Nicholas Smith was, even with his busted lip and swollen jaw. It was clear to Andy right then and there what the real reason behind Joe’s animosity toward the other boy was. Holding back her knowing grin, she turned her attention towards the woman walking ahead of Nicholas. She was just as beautiful as her son, although Andy couldn’t help but notice that they looked nothing alike. She tried not to judge too much, knowing that there was a chance that the woman and Nicholas were related in the same way Andy herself was to Joe.

“Hello,” Andy greeted her politely. “Can I help you with anything?”

“Hi,” the woman said as she offered her hand, and Andy was momentarily struck dumb by her beauty when she smiled. “My name’s Quynh. I’m Nicky’s mother.”

“Hello. It’s Miss Jones, by the way. But you can call me Andy,” she said, shaking Quynh’s hand. “I’m Joe’s aunt.”

Realisation seemed to dawn on Quynh’s face, but she was polite enough not to comment on it. Flashing Andy another one of her pretty smiles, she said, “Well, Andy, can we ask for a bit of your time? Nicky has something to say to Joe.”

Nicholas, or Nicky, clenched his jaw hard. Pouting at his mother, he said, “Mum, do I _have_ to?”

“Talk to Joe, or no archery lessons for a month,” Quynh said seriously. Gone was the smile on her face, now replaced by a stern look.

“But, Mum, he’s a _dick._ ”

“And you punched him first.”

“He called me an asshole!”

“Because you wouldn’t lend him the microscope you were _supposed_ to share.”

_“Fine,”_ Nicky groaned out at last, running a hand in desperation through his hair as he muttered something in Italian. Andy had a feeling they were naughty words. Nicky turned to Joe then, not hiding the glare that he directed at him when he spoke again. “Jones, I’m not sorry for punching because you really _are_ a dick. You’ve been a dick to me since the first day of school, and have continued to be one until today.”

“ _Nicholas, scusati!_ ” Quynh snapped in Italian, looking positively pissed now. But Nicky ignored her and kept on talking.

“My mum raised me not to be a liar, so I won’t lie about being sorry. Not even for her. But I can, however, promise that I’ll try to put all this behind me and be civil to you, if you’ll do the same thing.”

Joe didn’t immediately answer, glaring at daggers at Nicky. His arms were crossed against his chest, his posture rigid. This almost lasted a full ten seconds, and Andy was almost sure that Joe wasn’t going to agree. She was about to scold him for it when Joe’s whole composure finally relaxed. “I can do civil, I guess,” Joe said slowly. Holding out his hand, he continued. “Start over?”

“Sure,” Nicky said, taking Joe’s hand. Then, the most miraculous thing happened. Nicky’s face broke into the biggest, most beautiful smile Andy had ever seen on anyone. Taking a glance at Joe, it took all of Andy’s power not to laugh at the dumbstruck look on his face.

“Now, that wasn’t hard, was it?” Quynh said, pleased. Turning to Andy, she said, “Thank you for your time, Andy. And you too, Joe.”

“It’s alright,” Andy said, giving the woman a small smile, to which Quynh replied with her own beaming one. “I should be the one thanking you. You definitely did more in five minutes than those teachers could ever do in the past few months.”

Quynh laughed, and if Andy had thought she was beautiful before, she was certainly breathtaking now. “If you see what I see, I think you’d have done the same thing and solved this whole mess just as quick as I did.”

“Ah,” Andy said, realising that she wasn’t the only one who knew the real reason behind the boys’ animosity towards each other. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Well, Nicky and I will go now. Nice talking to you, Andy,” Quynh said. Andy’s appreciation toward her grew when she directed her attention to Joe, saying, “Bye, Joe. Feel free to tag along home with Nicky if you two ever want to hang out.”

Joe was too taken aback to give a proper reply, especially when Quynh winked mischievously at him. Instead, he merely gave her a quick nod of his head and a soft bye. But nothing seemed to prepare him when _Nicky_ gave him a smile too and bade him farewell. Standing quietly besides Andy, Joe watched as the mother and son went towards their car, and drove it out of the school’s parking lot. Andy noticed that her nephew became oddly quiet when he got into the car. He didn’t even turn on the music like he usually did once the car started to move. They were both quiet for some time, Andy watching Joe closely while the boy seemed lost in his thoughts. They were already halfway home when Andy couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“You like him, don’t you?” she said, smirking.

“Shut the fuck up,” Joe spat out, flushing red like a burnt lobster.

And Andy couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

> * * *
> 
> **You have 8 messages from BOOKER**
> 
> (08:16 PM) Copley just told me what happened.
> 
> (08:16 PM) I also saw what you and Nicky did to the bio lab.
> 
> (08:17 PM) Did my cousin train you to be a warrior or something? Because damn.
> 
> (08:17 PM) And kudos to you for calling Merrick a nutless monkey.
> 
> (08:17 PM) That’s very accurate.
> 
> (08:20 PM) Anyway, Nicky Smith just emailed me. Asking for your number.
> 
> (08:20 PM) Apparently he figured out we’re related.
> 
> (08:21 PM) So, don’t be surprised if he suddenly contacts you.
> 
> **You have 1 missed call from UNKNOWN NUMBER**
> 
> **You have 7 messages from UNKNOWN NUMBER**
> 
> (09:03 PM) Hey, there. It’s me. Nicky.
> 
> (09:03 PM) Before you say anything, my mum made me do this. So, blame her.
> 
> (09:04 PM) I got your number from Mr Le Livre. I overheard you guys talking once.
> 
> (09:07 PM) By the way, do you want to hang out sometime? Outside of school?
> 
> (09:08 PM) It’s totally cool if you don’t want to.
> 
> (09:08 PM) Mum’s grounding me anyway. For a month.
> 
> (09:10 PM) See you again next week.

* * *

Andy was at the market buying groceries when she ran into Quyhn.

_Literally._

“Shit, I am _so_ sorry,” she said, helping the other woman to get back on her feet. “I was on a call and I wasn’t really watching where I was going. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, really,” Quyhn said with a smile, shrugging. When she realised who she was talking to, the smile on her face widened. “Andy, hi! I didn’t think I’d run into you here.”

“Oh?” Andy said, eyebrows raised. “Why is that?”

“Well, you’re an Olympic-winning athlete,” Quynh replied. “I thought you’d buy your groceries somewhere special. Don’t you have, like, fifty gold medals?”

“Ah, not really.” For some reason, Andy felt really pleased that Quynh remembered her achievements. Usually, she gave no shit about people recognising her or not. “And I’m actually a retired athlete now. All I do these days is train newbies. When I’m not buying groceries, that is.”

“Of course,” Quynh laughed. “How’s Joe doing, by the way? I haven’t seen him in a while. I was at the bakery when he visited the other day.”

“He’s okay. He just told me that that he and Nicky are planning on going for a summer holiday together. Did Nicky tell you about it? Joe’s thinking of taking Nicky to my parents’ cabin.”

“He did. But not about the cabin part.” Quynh was silent for a while as she looked at Andy with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Do you think they’re finally going to get together? I mean, it’s been _months_ already. It’s about damn time.”

“I hope so. No offense to you and your son, but I’m getting kinda sick of the lovestruck look in Joe’s eyes whenever he answers a call from Nicky.”

“Don’t worry. Nicky’s even worse.”

The two women shared a laugh as they continued to talk about their foolish, lovestruck boys. Ever since Joe and Nicky had gotten suspended, the two families had become really close. It started out with the boys slowly going from awkward acquaintances to the best of friends. They were already in their sophomore year now, and they were inseparable. It was as if they hadn't tried to kill each other for the majority of the previous year. Wherever one was, the other would follow. Booker had told Andy that the boys had even gone as far as taking the same classes to avoid being separated. Out of school, Andy lost count how often Joe spent the night at Nicky's, and there were even more times that she ran into Nicky coming out of Joe's room. Andy almost thought that they literally were joined at the hip. She found it both sweet and worrying how attached they'd become after only about a year.

"And whenever I ask Joe, he never admits that he really is dating Nicky," Andy said to Quynh as she took a sip of the espresso she’d bought from the café near the market they’d just come from.

"Yeah, Nicky's like that too," Quynh agreed. "I think I've seen Joe at my place more than I've seen Lykon. And he's my _brother_!"

"Do you think it's okay?" Andy couldn't help but to ask. "I mean, it hasn't been a year, and they spend practically every minute of their time together now. It's not that I don't believe that they'll be together forever, but who knows what will happen in the future? I know Joe. I know it'll destroy him to lose Nicky. He's lost too much already. And if that happens?" Andy paused for a bit before she continued. feeling overwhelmed. "I don't think I can do much to help. I don't think I'll be enough for him, Quynh."

"Hey," Quynh said firmly, reaching forward to hold Andy's hand. "Whatever happens, Joe will be fine. Both of you will be fine. I've only known the two of you for about a year, but I can tell already that you two are fighters. And besides, it's not like Nicky and I are going anywhere anytime soon. So, I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I know," Andy said, flashing Quynh a small smile as she squeezed her hand. "I get that I may be a bit paranoid, but I just... I'm worried about Joe."

Quynh shrugged and returned Andy's smile. "You're protective of him. That's normal. Considering that he's your son."

Andy flinched, a funny feeling in her chest as she mentally replayed Quynh words. While she did think of Joe as her son privately, no one ever really said that out loud. Not even Andy herself. There was always a part of her that stopped herself from saying it, no matter how much she wanted to. It felt like betraying her sister's memories. And she knew that she wouldn't put Joe in a position where he would think that he had betrayed his own mother. Andy cared about Joe too much, and she would do anything for him. It wasn't always easy though. Sometimes it left Andy feeling frustrated and even depressed. Booker tried to help, but it didn't always work. Even though he was her cousin and her oldest friend, he still couldn't understand how she felt. He lived a perfectly normal, mundane life. He was an only child with loving parents, worked a boring job that he loved as a teacher, and was married to probably one of the most wonderful person Andy had ever known. Booker was great, but he wasn't enough. But now Andy had Quynh, who was in her place and shared her predicament. Quyhn who would listen to everything Andy said. It made Andy finally feel lighter than she had in years. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

Quynh understood what Andy had been going through since the day she took Joe home from the hospital. Quynh had Nicky, whom she adopted when the boy was only eight. Being an orphan who grew up in foster homes herself, where she met her foster brother Lykon, Quyhn made it her goal in life to be a mother to children who’d grown up in similar circumstances to herself. She knew Nicky through Lykon, who was a firefighter. Lykon told Quynh that Nicky, who still went by Nicolò di Genova then, lost his parents in a fire that broke out in their apartment building. Nicky's parents had gotten trapped in the building, but they’d managed to throw Nicky out through the window into Lykon's arms. Quynh's heart went out for the poor boy, as she still remembered how terrifying it was when she was first orphaned. If it hadn't been for Lykon, she didn't think she would’ve survived it. She insisted on seeing Nicky at the orphanage where he was brought to, and every time she came back to visit him, she found herself falling for the little boy. Long story short, after quite a long and tiring process, she became Nicky's mother about six months later.

“This may sound weird, but I’m kind of glad that the boys’ fight was terrible enough that we were asked to meet the principal to talk about it,” Quynh said, her hand never leaving Andy’s. “Not only because the boys finally made up, but also because we ended up becoming friends.”

“Yeah,” Andy said in a weird voice, feeling like her chest was going to burst from how overwhelmed she was by Quynh’s beauty. “I’m glad we’ve become friends, too.”

* * *

> **From: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **To: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _Why did you do it?_
> 
> **To: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **From: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _I don’t know what you’re talking about._
> 
> **From: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **To: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _You know what I’m talking about, Joe. Stop fucking around._
> 
> **To: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **From: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _Am I not allowed to keep my boyfriend safe from those homophobic assholes? Keane would’ve bashed your head in if I hadn’t stopped him._
> 
> **From: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **To: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _I don’t need you to fight my battles. If you recall, I nearly blinded you after you almost broke my jaw. I don’t need you to protect me. Besides, we’re not officially boyfriends yet._
> 
> **To: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **From: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _AND WHOSE FUCKING FAULT IS THAT??? You were always the one who was hesitant about us. You were the one who was too much of a coward to admit that we’re not just best friends. We’ve been going out for over a year, for fuck’s sake. I have been wanting to tell our family about us this whole time, but noooo. Nicolo said we had to keep it a secret, and loving boyfriend Joe had no choice but to obey._
> 
> **From: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **To: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _I came from a strict, religious household, you asshole. Hell, my father might as well as become a priest. Not only I was raised to think that people like us were wrong, I was taught that I should marry someone who shared my faith. You literally are everything my parents told me to avoid._
> 
> **To: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **From: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _You’re so fucking self-centered. What, do you think I wasn’t raised that way too? Do I need to remind you that Christianity and Islam aren’t really that different?_
> 
> **From: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **To: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _Enough. We’re getting off topic. This is not about our relationship or our faith. It’s about you treating me as if I was some damsel in distress. Just because you’re eight months older, and bigger than me, it doesn’t make you stronger than me._
> 
> **To: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **From: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _I’m sorry for caring, then. There. I said it. I promise I’ll stop giving a shit about you. Happy?_
> 
> **From: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **To: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _Whatever. I’m done talking to you. You’re so childish._
> 
> **To: Nicky Smith (nicolo_dg)**
> 
> **From: Joseph Jones (joeyalkaysani)**
> 
> _Fuck you, Smith. Find someone else to be your fucking friend._

* * *

Andy was shaking. Her whole body was shaking so hard, it would put a leaf to shame. She was sitting on a standard issue plastic chair in the hospital’s waiting room, her legs bouncing restlessly as she stared at her trembling hands. Booker had stayed by her side for the past hour, before his own crippling worry had pushed him into annoying the nurses to give him updates. Normally, Andy would chastise him for being an impatient dick, and for setting a bad example to Joe. But she couldn’t care less now. Not when she wanted to do the same thing, if only she wasn’t feeling so drained. She could feel her mind keep on replaying the recent event that just happened. Keep on replaying how a frantic Nicky had called her in the middle of her class, hysterically asking her to get Quynh and come to the hospital because something terrible had happened to Joe. _Her_ Joe. Her nephew. The boy she loved more than anyone else in her wretched life.

Her _son._

She abruptly ended her class and quickly excused herself, telling her students that she had some important family matters to attend to before she headed to Quynh’s bakery. The woman was already locking up her bakery, muttering her apologies to the customers she’d kicked out as she hurried into Andy’s car. The ten minutes it took to get to the hospital were relatively quick, considering that they were actually in the middle of the after-work rush hour. But for Andy, the drive felt like it went on for ten _hours_ instead. When they finally got to the hospital, she nearly hit another car because she was in such a hurry to find a parking spot. She just couldn’t focus, her mind filled with Nicky’s voice telling her that some _punk_ had stabbed Joe. In the end, it took Quynh telling her to go ahead and find Nicky while _she_ parked the car and called Booker and Lykon. Andy didn’t look back as she practically tore across the parking lot to the hospital building. She’d yelled at the receptionist about Joe, and normally she would have refrained herself from being so rude. But this was about Joe, and there was nothing Andy wouldn’t do for him. Fortunately, the receptionist immediately directed her to where Nicky was waiting outside of the ICU.

She found a bruised up Nicky sitting on the floor with a blood stained shirt. He was hugging himself tightly, as if by doing so he could stop himself from shaking. He whipped his head in her direction the moment he realised that she was kneeling in front of him, and Andy was barely quick enough to catch him when he literally tackled her in a hug. At seventeen, he was standing around 5’10’’, taller and heavier than her, even though he was significantly smaller compared to Joe. Both Andy and Quynh often remarked that sometimes they’d look at their boys and feel surprised that they’d grown into young men all of a sudden. But when Andy awkwardly returned Nicky’s hug, she suddenly felt the overwhelming need to smother him as if he were still a little boy. She might have only know him for only a little over two years, but she’d come to really care for him. And it hurt her to see the normally cheerful boy so broken. Gently carding her fingers through his hair, she waited until Nicky had calmed down instead of bombarding him with the questions she’d been dying to ask. She knew it was the last thing the boy needed.

So they sat there in silence with arms wrapped around each other, and the only comfort they could offer one another was their presence.

“Nicky?” Quynh said, when she finally reached them several minutes later. Her eyes widened slightly when she looked at the blood covering Nicky’s shirt, but she kept quiet and instead opened her arms for her son. Instantly, Nicky released Andy and went to hug his mother.

“ _Mum,”_ Nicky choked out, crying a fresh wave of tears. “Mum, I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.”

“What are you talking about, Nicky?” Quynh asked, pulling back a little so she could look at her son’s face. There was a frown on her beautiful face when scanned the extent of Nicky’s injuries. “Who did this to you? Tell me what happened.”

Nicky swallowed hard, hesitant. For some reason, he turned to Andy, his blue-green eyes wide when he looked at her. Thinking that he needed some form of support from her, she gave him a small smile and nodded encouragingly. It did seem to work. After two quick deep breaths, Nicky began to speak. He started with how he and Joe had been dating secretly for almost two years. Andy and Quynh shared a discreet look then, having called it since the early months of their friendship. The two women listened to Nicky telling them that Joe, who never missed his daily five prayers and never failed to fast during the Ramadhan, had accepted the fact that he would never fall for a girl the way he had fallen for Nicky. How Joe had wanted to tell their family right away about their relationship, eager to share the news with Andy, but Nicky had stopped him. Even though he knew that Quynh and Lykon didn’t care about his sexuality as long he was happy, Nicky could still hear his biological father’s voice in the back of his mind, telling him that homosexuality was a sin. So Nicky asked Joe to keep their relationship a secret, and Joe agreed. Joe could never say no to Nicky.

However, it was harder to hide their relationship at school, where they were surrounded by people almost all the time. Sometimes Joe would automatically reach for Nicky’s hand before they went somewhere, or Nicky would lean on Joe’s shoulder as he looked at his boyfriend’s drawing. There were even times when Joe would plant a kiss on top of Nicky’s head, and Nicky would look up at Joe with a lovestruck look in his eyes. It didn’t take long before their classmates started to notice. Most of them said nothing about it, merely watching them closely with questions in their eyes. It was understandable, since both Nicky and Joe were as different as they came, with strong religious backgrounds that contrasted each other. They were the last two people anyone would ever expect to get together. But fortunately, people mostly left Joe and Nicky to themselves, even those who were against their relationship. There were, however, a few people who were quite opinionated. These were only a small number of people, but their hatred was strong, and it soon became a problem for Nicky and Joe.

There were seven of them, and they were led by a boy named Keane who was even bigger than Joe. He had always felt bitter toward Joe and Nicky, who bested him both in the class and on the field at football. When Keane figured out that Joe and Nicky were together, he didn’t waste his time gathering up his lackeys to go after Nicky, who he thought was easier to beat. However, he didn’t know that Nicky had been taught self-defense by both Lykon _and_ Quynh, and that he took archery classes for _fun_ with his mother. It was the reason why he could put up a good fight against Joe all those months ago, who was personally trained by the _Olympic-winning_ martial artist Andy Jones. Nicky easily fought Keane and his lackeys despite being outnumbered. But of course, chivalrous Joe had walked in on the fight one day, and was understandably pissed off. Keane and his followers didn’t even stand a chance against Nicky alone, let alone with Joe interfering. The fight was over before it could truly begin.

Keane played dirty though. Embarrassed that he got his ass handed to him, he went to Merrick, who was his uncle. He told Merrick that Joe and Nicky started a fight with him and beat him up. Merrick had never been a fair teacher before, and added to the fact that he still held a grudge for Joe calling him a nutless monkey, he ended up dishing out a set of ridiculous detentions for both boys. Joe was enraged at how unfair it was, and he would have gone to Principal Copley to talk about it, but again, Nicky stopped him. He knew that if Copley found out, his mother would find out. Then the mess would blow up to unnecessarily epic proportions. It wasn’t exactly easy, but Nicky managed to talk Joe out of going to Copley. Cursing both Merrick and Keane under his breath, Joe did his detention with murder in his eyes. However, things didn’t get any better from then on. If anything, it got worse. Keane became more aggressive in his assaults towards Nicky, and Merrick became increasingly unfair in punishing Joe whenever Joe defended Nicky.

Against his better judgement, Nicky decided that he should tell Joe to quit helping him out. Obviously, Joe didn’t handle it well. That became the start of their many fights, which only got worse as time passed. Then Nicky started to notice something. While Keane and his followers targeted their attacks solely on Nicky, it would only be Joe who suffered the punishments that Merrick gave out. It was clear to anyone who had eyes that the biology teacher had it out for Joe. Nicky then made the mistake of saying that Joe should tell Booker about what Merrick had been doing, and Joe lashed out, reminding Nicky who it was who hadn’t wanted to report everything to Copley in the first place. The worst of it came just several months beforehand, when Joe punched Keane in the middle of Merrick’s class, just because Keane _scoffed_ at Nicky’s correct answer when Merrick asked him a trick question. The only reason Joe wasn’t suspended was because Merrick knew that Copley finding out what he’d been doing wouldn’t end well. So Joe got off with only a harsh detention, which was actually pretty light considering what he’d done to Merrick’s nephew. But Nicky had had enough. He had had enough of Joe fighting his battles, taking punishments in his stead.

They’d broken up a couple of weeks ago. Andy couldn't help but to finally acknowledge that it had been two weeks since she last saw Nicky lurking around her home. She tried not to feel guilty for not realising something was wrong, because she had been going out for lunch with Quynh almost every day. Looking at the other woman, Andy knew that her friend felt the same. Luckily Nicky didn't seem to notice this interaction, as he was too busy telling them about how Keane and his lackeys took advantage of Nicky and Joe's breakup. They held back their assault for about a week after they’d found out that Nicky and Joe were no longer together. At that point, Nicky and Joe hadn't been in the same room for a single day since they’d broken up. The both of them tried their best to avoid each other, so they didn't even realise Keane's plans until it was too late.

Keane and his followers attacked Nicky after school, bringing weapons with them. While Nicky usually could hold up all on his own against the eight of them, that didn't mean he could fight them when they had weapons. He didn't know how long the fight had gone on, when out of the blue, Joe joined the fight. It was still hardly a fair fight, but at least Nicky wasn't alone. The thought that Joe was helping him, despite the fact that they hadn’t been talking for weeks, warmed his heart. He made a promise with himself that after they were done fighting those idiots, he would _beg_ for Joe’s forgiveness, and maybe ask if Joe wanted to take him back. And this time, he’d do anything Joe wanted him to do. He was fighting back to back with Joe against their attackers, aiming a kick at one of Keane’s followers as he noticed that he and Joe were slowly gaining the upper hand, when he was shoved to the side. He fell on his ass hard, feeling his breath get knocked out of him. Then he heard it. A loud, _terrifying,_ slashing noise of a knife breaking through human flesh. _One, two, three, four, five._

And Joe dropped onto the ground, blood quickly covering the front of his shirt.

_(I’m sorry, Andy. I’m really sorry. It’s my fault. It’s_ all _my_ _fault. If only I hadn’t—)_

“Andy?” Quynh said, snapping Andy out of her reverie and back to the present. Andy didn’t even realise that hours had passed, and she had moved from uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room to sit on the slightly better quality chair by Joe’s bedside in his room.

“Hey,” Andy greeted, her voice a little hoarse from disuse. She nodded at the other chair in the room for Quynh to sit on, which she did. “How’s Nicky? Is he finally sleeping?”

Quynh nodded. “He is. It took Nicky a while to sleep, since he was still a bit hysterical. Luckily, we didn’t have to drug him or anything. I think his body just shut down automatically from both the physical and mental exhaustion. I asked Lykon to stay with him while I waited here with you.”

“Thank you very much,” Andy said softly. “It means a lot to me that you’re doing this.”

“Don’t mention it,” Quynh replied, her ever present smile on her beautiful face. “You and Joe are practically family. With or without the recent fight between Joe and Nicky.”

Andy returned her smile and nodded. “Yes, but you know you don’t have to, right? I can always call Booker to come back.”

Quynh shrugged. “I know I don’t have to. But I _want_ to. Like I said before; you’re family.”

“Alright,” Andy said, letting out a small chuckle at Quynh’s stubbornness. When the woman winked mischievously at her, Andy felt a lot lighter than before. She was even more grateful when Quynh scooted closer towards her until they were pressed together. Feeling brave, Andy went to grab Quyn’s hand, and squeezed it gently before putting their clasped hands on her lap. She began tracing shapes on the back of Quynh’s hand with her thumb as she spoke. “Tell Nicky, will you? Tell him that what happened to Joe is _not_ his fault. Tell him that he’s welcome to visit anytime.”

“I’ll tell him, but I don’t think Nicky will believe it so easily.” Quynh sighed then, lying her head on Andy’s shoulder. Andy tried hard not to flinch as she forced herself to focus on the rest of Quynh’s words. “He’s set on believing that it’s his fault Joe nearly died.”

Andy scoffed. “That’s ridiculous. Doesn’t he know that it’s Keane _and_ Merrick that I’m suing? Keane for being the one who stuck that knife into my nephew, and Merrick for letting it go on for this long. Both of them should be in jail for what they’ve done. In fact, I think I'm going to drag Copley into this as well."

“Well, you try telling my stubborn son that. In fact, come over tomorrow so you can say that to Nicky yourself. I’ll stay here and look after Joe.”

“Fine. I’ve have enough of these two being idiots. I should have intervened ages ago.”

“ _We_ should have intervened ages ago. Hell, I bet they would’ve been married already!”

“Oh, definitely. I mean, you _have_ met Joe, right? That boy’s a complete sap. I’m surprised I haven’t found a ring yet, hidden somewhere at home.”

“I bet you a hundred bucks that they’ll be married shortly after graduation.”

“Doubt it. Pretty sure they’ll get married the moment Joe gets out of the hospital. Nicky’s the one who will propose though.”

The two women shared a laugh, and when Andy put her chin on top Quynh’s head and continued their conversation, they both pretended they didn’t realise it. Andy wasn’t stupid though. She knew that what she was feeling for Quynh was probably just as strong as what Joe and Nicky felt for each other. She just wasn’t sure if Quynh felt the same way, even though Andy kind of hoped that she did. Besides, it wasn’t really the time for either of them to start a relationship. Not when they had to knock some sense into their boys first to stop them from being colossal idiots. It truly had nothing to do with Andy worrying over how Quynh might not return her feelings.

“I’m glad you’re here, Quynh,” Andy blurted out in the middle of their conversation. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here with me.”

“You’d do fine, I’m sure,” Quynh assured her, always the optimist. “You and Joe would do just fine.”

Even though Andy would like to believe that, she knew that it wasn’t entirely true.

* * *

**LAKESHORE HIGH SCHOOL**

The Faculty of Lakeshore High School and the Board of Directors of Lakeshore Educational Institute, by virtue of the authority vested in them certify that

JOSEPH JONES

Having completed the prescribed studies and satisfied the requirements for graduation is awarded this DIPLOMA and is entitled to all the rights thereto appertaining.

In testimony whereof, are affixed the signatures and seal of Lakeshore High School.

* * *

> _“You’ve reached Andy Jones’ voicemail. If this is Joe, please limit your message to two simple sentences consisting of ten words each. If this is Booker,_ _sod off and I’ll try to spare some time for you and your gossip in a moment. Anyway, leave a message after the tone.”_
> 
> _“Hahaha, very funny, woman. It’s me, by the way. Your beloved nephew Yusuf. How have you been, Andy? I hope you’re doing well. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that since Nicky and I got into our choice of university, I think we should celebrate. Just the four of us—you, me, Nicky and Quynh. I know that we celebrated just the other day with Book and Lykon too, but this one I want it to be special. Just us lover boys and our mothers. Oh fuck. Did I make you cry? Please don’t cry. I know I never said it out loud, but I’ve long considered you to be my mother. Not that I’ve forgotten your sister or anything, but you_ have _been my mother for far longer than my actual mother did. And I’m not going to repeat what I’m going to say next, so please cherish it, okay? I love you, Aunt Andy, and I’m glad I have you for a mother… Well, that’s all, I guess. Text me if you’ll go to dinner with us. Nicky’s asking Quynh as we speak. Bye-bye, Mum.”_

* * *

> **You have 4 messages from COUSIN A**
> 
> (04:06 PM) BOOKER!
> 
> (04:06 PM) BOOKER!
> 
> (04:06 PM) SEBASTIEN!!!
> 
> (04:07 PM) FUCKING HELL, SEBASTIEN! HE CALLED ME MUM!
> 
> **You have 3 messages from SEBASTIEN**
> 
> (04:10 PM) Well, wasn’t that quick.
> 
> (04:10 PM) And it only took him fourteen years.
> 
> (04:10 PM) I honestly thought it’d be longer.
> 
> **You have 1 messages from COUSIN A**
> 
> (04:12 PM) Fuck you, Booker. I regret this message already.
> 
> **You have 1 messages from SEBASTIEN**
> 
> (04:13 PM) You’re welcome. I know it’s the only way to stop you from freaking out.
> 
> **You have 3 messages from COUSIN A**
> 
> (04:14 PM) Ha fucking ha.
> 
> (04:14 PM) Aren’t you hilarious.
> 
> (04:14 PM) Total fucking comedian.
> 
> **You have 2 messages from SEBASTIEN**
> 
> (04:15 PM) Stop thinking about my side-career
> 
> (04:15 PM) and start thinking about asking Quynh out.
> 
> **You have 1 messages from COUSIN A**
> 
> (04:16 PM) I’m blocking you.
> 
> **You have 1 messages from SEBASTIEN**
> 
> (04:16 PM) Love you too, Andy.

* * *

They went to this nice little diner, not far from Quynh’s bakery. It was Joe and Nicky’s special place, where they had their first kiss. It also happened to be the place where the two of them reconciled, just weeks after Joe got out of the hospital. Andy had to say, the boys had chosen a perfect place to celebrate their success with only the four of them. The diner was homely and the food was delicious. They talked about a lot of things as they ate, mostly about how the boys’ relationship went from enemies to reluctant friends, to best friends, then to secret boyfriends. Quynh laughed especially loudly when Nicky told them how Joe had asked him out, much to the utmost annoyance of Andy’s nephew. But Joe had a fond smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend, with love shining brightly in his soulful eyes, and Andy knew that Joe secretly enjoyed how Nicky teased him about it. It was sickeningly sweet the way that both boys were so in love.

Andy’s mood went somber when she realised that Joe was _finally_ leaving her. That after fourteen years of raising him, he’d finally become mature enough to be independent of her. For obvious reasons, Andy became distressed at the thought that one day, Joe would just… _forget her._ She was terrified of the day when Joe would move on without her, leaving her all alone with no one. It was one of her greatest worries, being alone. Booker had his wife and sons, and now Joe had Nicky. Andy used to have her sister, but she’d long passed away, leaving her son for Andy to take care of. The more Andy thought about it, the darker her mood became. It didn’t take long before Quynh and the boys began to notice it. At first, when they asked her, Andy just brushed it off, saying that she was feeling sated from all the food she’d eaten. But Nicky was annoyingly observant, and both Quynh and Joe were equally stubborn. In the end, they left Andy with no choice but to admit her worries. The former athlete refused to look at them when she spoke, and fell completely silent once she’d finished. That was why she was so caught off guard when she felt three pairs of arms hugging her.

“Aw, Andy, you know I won’t forget you, right?” Joe said as he pressed a kiss onto her forehead. “Like I said before, you’re my mum now. Have been for the past fourteen years. Even if Nicky and I have moved all the way to Mars or even fucking _Neptune,_ there’s no way I’m ever going to just abandon you. I’ll call you every day if you want me to. I’ll make you so sick of me, you’ll wish you hadn’t asked me to call you every day in the first place.”

Andy let out a faint laugh, knowing that her nephew—no, her _son—_ would definitely do that. Discreetly wiping her tears, she said, “I know. I was just being stupid. Stupid and insecure.”

“That’s perfectly normal,” Nicky said, giving her his trademark smile that Andy knew had made Joe fall for him. “You think Mum hasn’t cried at least _ten times_ since I got my acceptance letter? She did, by the way. And it wasn’t the pretty type of crying either. It was full on ugly, snotty sobbing.”

“Thanks for embarrassing me, asshole,” Quynh said, rolling her eyes even as she fought back her grin, earning a wink from her son. When she turned her attention to Andy, her grin had morphed into that smile that Andy liked to think as _her_ smile. “He’s right, though. I have cried many times since he got his letter. And that’s perfectly normal. That’s how _they_ know that we do care about them, and love them, as if they really were our own. I think Nicky would be insulted if I hadn’t cried at least four times.”

Nicky nodded his head excessively, looking adorably like a bobble-head. “Very insulted, yes. I wouldn’t accept less than four.”

“Shut up, love,” Joe quipped, chuckling softly as he gave Nicky a quick peck.

“Besides,” Quynh continued, as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “You still have _me._ Did you honestly think I wouldn’t be with you?”

Andy shrugged. “Yeah, well. I know that as my best friend, theoretically you’ll always be there for me. But what if one day, you find someone too? It’s ridiculous, I know. I have no right to—“

“Andy Jones, you’re _so thick,”_ Quynh cut in, sounding exasperated.

“I beg your pardon?” Andy said, offended. “Why the hell did you insult me? What did I say—“

Several things happened then.

Firstly, Quynh _kissed_ her _._

Secondly, Joe whistled loudly.

Thirdly, Nicky gave a slow clap.

Fourthly, _Quynh fucking kissed her._

“Oh,” Andy whispered, lips still pressed against Quynh. “So _that’s_ why.”

“Honestly,” Quynh said when they finally pulled apart, sounding both annoyed and amused. “I’m in love with you, you insufferable woman. I’ve been in love with you for the past three years.”

“Right,” Andy said. She wasn’t one to blush, but if she was, she knew she would have flushed red. Realising that Quynh was _waiting_ for her to say something in return, Andy cleared her throat and gave the woman _she_ was in love with the biggest, sincerest smile she could muster. She held Quynh’s smaller hands in hers and said, “I love you too, Quynh. And I’m sorry for being so dense.”

Quynh smiled and gave her another kiss, although this time it was shorter. “It’s fine, love. It’s part of your charm, you know? One of the _many_ reasons I love you.”

“And now at least we know that you and Yusuf really _are_ related,” Nicky quipped.

“Fuck off, Nicolò,” Joe retorted good naturedly, to which Nicky replied by sticking his tongue out. It made Andy and Quynh laugh to watch the antics of their boys.

And as Andy wrapped an arm around Quynh, who had scooted _much_ closer towards her now, she thought back of that day when she was asked to see Principle Copley to talk about her son’s behaviour. Four years didn’t seem that long, but a lot of things had certainly happened since then. She never thought that that meeting with the principal would lead to this; her nephew-slash-son finding his soulmate, Andy meeting the future love of her life, and the four of them becoming a family.

For the first time in years, Andy Jones was finally happy.

* * *

> _“You’ve reached Andy Jones’ voicemail. If this is Joe, you know the rules, punk; two sentences with ten words each. If this is Booker, I get it, cous; your sons are cute. If this is Nicky, you know you can talk to me about anything, kid. If this is Quynh,_ _I promise I’ll call you back as soon as possible, love. Anyway, leave a message after the tone.”_
> 
> _“Damnit, woman. Why is your voicemail message so stupid? You’re fucking fifty five, remember. Why are you like this? And in case you haven’t figured it out yet, it’s Joe. Your darling nephew. I called you because I wanted to let you know that it’s done. Nicky and I did it. We’re finally going to be parents. OH MY GOD, ANDY; CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I’M GOING TO BE A DAD! Anyway, her name is Nile Freeman, as we’ve told you before. She's only five, much cuter than I would ever be, and we’re taking her home tomorrow. So if you and Quynh have the time to, please come for dinner at our place the day after tomorrow. Just the four us, so we won’t freak Nile out. We’ll have dinner with Booker and Lykon too, but that one’s next week. You’re NOT allowed to say no, okay? Okay. That settles it. I think Nicky’s done asking Quynh about it. See you later, Mum. Or shall I say…GRANDMUM? Hahaha, I love you, woman.”_

* * *

“FUCK! I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDMA! A FUCKING GRANDMA! _BOOKER, PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE!”_


	2. Not an update

If you guys were hoping for an update, I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you. But I'm writing this because someone has left me a very spiteful comment that I have no choice but to address and explain myself to avoid it from happening again—something that I wish I didn't have to do. You guys can just read in the comments what they wrote and what I responded to them, but the point is, they have accused me of not understanding Islam. So, even though I really, really, _really_ don't feel like doing this, I'll hereby say that I am a Muslim, and I am fucking proud of it. What I wrote about Joe as a Muslim in this story was based on my own experiences, and the experiences of a great number of Muslims I know around me. And trust me, I live around A LOT of Muslims. I come from a country where Islam is the majority here. And while I understand that there are people who may have practised it differently, or even have a slight different view on what and how Islam is, I feel like generally we are all the same. We all believe in Allah SWT, follow the preach and examples of Rasullah saw., and we all read Al-Qur'an to better understand and employ the teachings and practises of Islam in our daily lives. 

If any of you want to discuss about Islam with me, I'm more than glad to talk to you about it. If there's anything you don't agree on my writing, I'm open to discussions and suggestions. But DO NOT accuse me not understanding Islam. I have been a Muslim all my life, my parents are devout Muslims and have raised me to be one since the day I came out of my mother's womb. You don't know anything about me so please don't make fucking assumptions.

Lots of love,

Amy


End file.
